1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring, marking and cutting tools of the character used in the construction industry. More particularly, the invention concerns an apparatus for use in combination with a tape measure having a housing and a self-recoiling measuring tape extendible from the housing for measuring, marking and scoring dry wall.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the construction industry, there is a recurring need for measuring, marking and cutting tools for use in connection with planar materials such as drywall. In practice, there are individual tools, such as large drywall squares, that are available which accomplish the various tasks required to mark, cut and finish a sheet of material. The problem lies in the fact that the requirement to use various individual tools is cumbersome and time consuming by the user to finish the particular task at hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,603 issued to Carrabino concerns a tape scriber formed as an integral device, either molded or cast, that includes a base portion, having a cavity formed therein, for accommodating the tab end of the tape. The base portion includes a laterally extending stem, having a slot there through, and into which a box cutter may locate its razor tip, in preparation for cutting of a board during usage. A rearwardly extending member includes an inclined slot, or at least a slot which accommodates a pencil upon an incline with the tip of the pencil extending through a bottom aperture, aligning under the precise end of the tape, to furnish a scribe or pencil mark at that location, as the rule is moved, to the exact dimension measured on its tape during usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,734 issued to Elder et al. discloses an implement alignment and guide system that comprises a tool which is adapted to be used in conjunction with a measuring tape to enable a worker to make accurate alignment marks while engaging in the art of carpentry, drywall, insulation and so forth.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,622 to Kim discloses a combination measuring, marking and cutting tool that comprises a housing, a measuring tape extendable from the housing, a ferrule attached to the free end of the measuring tape, an aperture formed in the ferrule, and a T-shaped pivot tab secured to the housing in proximity to the measuring tape.